


Ради братства

by Chif



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drug Dealing, FBI Agent Stiles, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек на самом деле большой плюшевый мишка. Стайлз на самом деле не тот, за кого себя выдаёт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ради братства

  
_— Я забыл, ради чего живет наше братство.  
— Ради братства.  
— Нет, ради бухла и девочек._  
© Greek

I

— Во-о-он тот парень, — сказал Джексон.

Стайлз проследил взглядом направление его кивка и ощутил, как волосы принимают вертикальное положение без помощи геля.

— Смерти моей хочешь?

— Ну, если откровенно, то я не расстроюсь, — хмыкнул Джексон. — Но сейчас вопрос в другом: насколько сильно ты хочешь в братство?

Стайлз хотел.

Ну, не то чтобы сильно, но у него были причины, по которым вхождение в братство Альфа Бета Омега входило в тройку его жизненных приоритетов на ближайший год.

Именно поэтому он пришёл сегодня, чтобы с честью выдержать последнее испытание.

И поэтому он должен подойти к во-о-он тому парню, влепить ему пощёчину и сказать какую-то херню об утраченной невинности.

И всё это на глазах его, того парня, девушки.

Стайлз не был жестоким, но даже он за такое съездил бы по морде, что уж там говорить о качке в коже, на небритом лице которого с лёгкостью читалось, что именно обладатель этого самого лица сделает с неугодным и сколько времени полиции потом потребуется, чтобы опознать тело.

— Можно вытянуть другую соломинку?

— Нет.

— Выбрать другого парня? 

— Нет.

— Другого старшего брата?

— Нет, Стилински, ты мой, — Джексон ухмыльнулся, и Стайлз вздохнул.

Наверное, всё-таки не стоило так громко недоумевать, почему божественная Лидия Мартин избрала себе в бойфрэнды Джексона. В присутствии Джексона.

Но Стайлз просто хорошо входил в роль, а в восемнадцать язык за зубами у него не держался даже после угроз их выбить.

— Хорошо.

Стайлз облизнул губы и вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы.

Он взрослый мужик, он старше всех своих будущих братьев, пусть они об этом и не знают.

Он попадает в мишень из любого оружие десять раз из десяти, спасибо дополнительным тренировкам под чутким руководством Эллисон.

Если что, он просто скрутит этого качка в кожанке и скажет, что всю жизнь был поклонником Джеки Чана.

Блядь.

Стайлз встал, наступил Джексону на ногу (маленькая гадость всегда согреет) и пошёл в сторону бара, где блондинка как раз соблазнительно прижалась к качку и что-то зашептала ему на ухо. На вид ей, кстати, было сильно за тридцать, так что с определённой долей вероятности всё могло обернуться не только сломанным носом, но и пожизненной пересдачей какого-то предмета.

Стайлз вздохнул, похлопал качка по плечу и, когда тот повернулся, от души съездил ему по морде.

— Ну ты и сволочь, — сказал он. — Трахнул и забыл, да? А как же вся та хуйня про любовь до гроба?

Получилось хорошо, без лишней истеричности, с усталым негодованием. Стайлз представил перед собой стену, чтобы добавить отстранённости во взгляде, и пропустил момент, когда качок виновато улыбнулся, скинул с себя руки блондинки и вздохнул:

— Малыш, ты всё неправильно понял.

Чего?

Стайлз вытаращил бы глаза, если бы не был так удивлён.

Качок бросил блондинке:

— Увидимся, Кейт, — а потом взял Стайлза за предплечье и потащил в сторону выхода, продолжая уверять его в своей совершенной невиновности.

Стайлз успел обернуться и заметить охуевшее лицо Джексона, прежде чем его выкинули из бара и улицу.

— Эм… Чувак?

Качок смотрел на него как-то странно. Как на вроде бы и ненужную вещь, которую жалко выкинуть, вдруг когда-нибудь пригодится.

— Кандидат в Альфа Бета Омега? — наконец спросил он.

Стайлз кивнул и пригладил волосы, не зная, чем занять руки. Телефон остался в куртке, куртка висела на стуле рядом с Джексоном, так что привычная тактика «листай меню, пока неловкий момент не пройдёт» было недоступна.

— Список испытаний не менялся с основания братства, — хмыкнул качок, заметив его взгляд.

— Ты тоже в него входишь, и этот мудак-Джексон об этом знал? — простонал Стайлз.

— Входил, пока учился. Поехали, я подвезу тебя до общежития.

— Эм… Чувак, я как бы собирался вернуться за вещами и доехать на своей машине.

— Меня зовут Дерек, не чувак. И нет, тогда Кейт не поверит в наше счастливое примирение, — качок снова схватил его за руку. — Джексон заберёт твои вещи и привезёт тебя завтра за машиной.

— Ты вообще знаешь Джексона? — Стайлз не особо сопротивлялся, когда его потянули к чёрной камаро. — Стайлз.

— Что?

— Меня зовут Стайлз.

Если бы он не был на задании, он бы вообще бежал вприпрыжку. Потому что Стайлз всегда был открыт для нового. 

Ну, для секса он точно был открыт.

— Я попрошу Джексона, и он всё сделает, — пообещал Дерек, открыв перед Стайлзом дверь.

— Хорошо… а он тебя послушается, потому что?..

— Он решил надо мной подшутить, прекрасно осознавая, что у этого будут последствия.

И… 

У Стайлза засосало под ложечкой от этой непрошибаемой уверенности в голосе Дерека. Как будто он точно знал, что Джексон подчинится. Нормальные люди так себя не вели.

— Прямо мафия, а не братство, — хмыкнул он, взяв себя в руки.

Это будет не первый красавчик на его памяти, оказавшийся связанным с наркотой. И не первый красавчик, к которому он почувствовал симпатию, и который в итоге оказался подонком.

Для сына копа и специального агента ФБР, у Стайлза было не очень с чутьём.

— Ты поймёшь, когда вступишь по-настоящему, — пообещал Дерек, выруливая на дорогу.

— Да, мне что-то такое уже говорили.

Стайлз, говорил ему Крис, поступила информация, что из одного братства наркотики расходятся по всему колледжу. 

Стайлз, говорил он месяц спустя, когда они узнали подробности, тебя три раза арестовывали, потому что думали, что у тебя поддельные айди и удостоверение, а ты ржал и давал мой телефон, когда у тебя требовали номер отца. И мне тоже не верили до последнего. Ты будешь работать под прикрытием и выяснишь, кто это делает и откуда идёт наркотрафик.

— Это были лучшие годы моей жизни, — искренне продолжил Дерек, и Стайлз почти растаял. Улыбающийся Дерек оказался тем ещё оружием массового поражения.

— Настолько, что ты до сих пор в колледже?

Дерек хмыкнул.

— Теперь я в несколько другом качестве, — сообщил он и как-то по-особому двинул бровями.

Стайлз подавил желание побиться головой о приборную панель. 

Серьёзно, чувак?

Серьёзно?!

— Ну да, — сказал он. — Это в каком же? 

— Преподаю историю, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Веду факультатив по мифологии. Иногда замещаю Финстока, когда он не может тренировать ребят.

Стайлз моргнул и уставился на него.

— Что? — взглянул на него Дерек.

— Ты препод?

— Не похож?

— Я решил, что ты наркокурьер, — ляпнул Стайлз.

И блядь.

Блядь.

Крис его подвесит, а все тридцать шесть тысяч сотрудников ФБР будут ржать над этим, как над лучшим анекдотом столетия.

Сказать подозреваемому, что ты его подозреваешь.

Дамы и господа, идиот года в студии.

— И что же натолкнуло тебя на эту мысль? — осторожно поинтересовался Дерек, которого это предположение явно изрядно позабавило.

— Кожаная куртка, мрачный взгляд. Ты слишком стар для студента, но не похож на препода. Кто ещё может отираться в баре с малолетками при таком раскладе.

Стайлз решил, что если облажался, то нужно идти до конца.

Дерек же не знает, кто он на самом деле. 

Так что он может раскрыть себя случайно.

— На пары я обычно ношу очки и кардиганы, если это тебя утешит. И я был мрачным, потому что не мог придумать, как избавиться от Кейт. Спасибо за помощь, кстати.

Или Стайлз подозревает не того парня, и Дерек всего лишь препод с любовью к кожанкам.

— У тебя не будет неприятностей? Ну, я же студент, а все видели, как я влепил тебе пощёчину, обвиняя в неверности. И как ты увёл меня в неизвестном направлении.

— Кейт новенькая, она понятия не имеет, что сегодня все пришли в бар, чтобы посмотреть, как новичок преодолеет себя и выполнит задание. Или струсит и опозорится.

— Все знали? — удивился Стайлз.

Ну, если подумать, это объясняло, почему некоторые смотрели на него и хихикали. У Стайлза почти появились комплексы.

— Я же сказал, задания не менялись с основания братства, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Это давно уже стало милой традицией.

— Супер. О! — Стайлз оживился. — То есть, я прошёл?

Дерек кивнул и затормозил, прижимаясь к обочине.

Стайлз выбрался из машины, обошёл её, но потом всё-таки не удержался и постучал по стеклу с водительской стороны.

Дерек опустил его и вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Мне нужен репетитор.

— Ты на моём курсе? Я не видел тебя на вводной лекции, — брови сошлись, выразив сомнение.

— По традициям братства. Если ты не против. Обычно я гуглю, но такую информацию в интернете я точно не найду. Он велик, но не всесилен.

Дерек рассмеялся.

И сказал:

— Если попадёшься на завтрашней вечеринке, тебя привяжут к памятнику без штанов.

— Понял, спасибо.

Стайлз кивнул и махнул рукой.

Дерек всё ещё казался подозрительным. 

Но Стайлз объективен как буддийский монах в дзене.

И он точно раскроет это дело.

II

— Привет, папа, — сказал Стайлз, и хриплости его голоса мог позавидовать бывалый алкоголик. — За что ты так со мной в шесть утра?

Сосед Стайлза по комнате в знак солидарности с вопросом швырнул в него подушкой, пробормотал что-то невнятное, но явно нецензурное и зарылся поглубже в одеяло.

— Ты должен был выйти на связь вчера, — сдержанно напомнил Крис.

— Прости, я забыл.

— Надеюсь, что этого больше не повторится.

— Конечно, пап. Я поставлю напоминалку, чтобы ты не волновался.

А вот его настоящий отец, между прочим, так себя не вёл. Просто попросил у кого-то хакнуть его ноут так, чтобы при каждой загрузке системы на почту отправлялась фотография, демонстрирующая, что его отпрыск жив, здоров и даже порой учится.

Стайлз только через месяц догадался, откуда отец так точно знал, когда именно он засиживался допоздна.

— Не умничай, Стилински. И следуй приказам.

— Как скажешь. Как там моя сестричка?

— Эллисон просила передать, что если тебя пристрелят, ты точно не сможешь стать крёстным.

— Ей тоже привет.

— До связи, Стайлз.

— Пока, пап. — Стайлз кинул телефон в сторону тумбочки, закрыл глаза и постарался снова уснуть. Мысль, что миссия провалилась посетила его минут через двадцать.

Стайлз вздохнул, перевернулся на спину и внимательно изучил потолок.

— Эй, Айзек, не хочешь сходить на пробежку?

— Отвали от меня, — пробормотал Айзек и для убедительности сложил характерный жест вытянутой из-под одеяла рукой.

Айзек воспринял страстное желание Стайлза вступить в братство как предательство их товарищества первокурсников, сообщил, что все члены подобных организаций мудаки, и отказался с ним общаться.

Во время своего первого обучения на первом курсе Стайлз тоже старался держаться от братств подальше, так что в чём-то он его понимал. Да и было в Айзеке что-то такое, что напоминало Стайлзу о Скотте и заставляло относиться к нему с терпением и любовью.

— Девчонки любят спортсменов, — сообщил Стайлз, натягивая на себя спортивные штаны.

— Я люблю спать.

— Серьёзно, больше чем секс? — за штанами последовала любимая футболка со значком Бэтмена. 

Айзек выглянул из-под одеяла и прожёг наклонившегося Стайлза взглядом, и…

Блин.

Точно. Первый курс.

— Будешь продолжать спать, умрёшь девственником. Это само по себе не рассосётся, ты уж мне поверь.

Стайлзу с его решительным не-решением проблем до последнего можно было верить.

— Да ну, — хмыкнул Айзек. — И когда же был твой первый раз?

На втором курсе колледжа.

М-да.

— Личной информацией я делюсь только с бро, разделившими со мной радость пробежки.

— Нам не быть друзьями, — с чувством сказал Айзек и запустил в него подушкой номер два.

Стайлз завязал узелок на левом кроссовке и выпрямился.

— Вспомни об этом, когда будешь умолять меня взять тебя на совместную вечеринку с каким-нибудь сестринством.

— Не дождёшься, — мрачно бросил ему в спину Айзек.

Стайлз с сомнением хмыкнул и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь. 

Он решил, что беговая дорожка в фитнес-клубе не устроит его в это прекрасное утро, поэтому решительно отправился в сторону парка.

К тому моменту, когда лёгкие стали гореть огнём, а мышцы наоборот сдались и перестали ныть, в парке стали появляться первые прохожие, не увлекающиеся спортом.

Стайлз сделал десяток приседаний, потом наклонился вперёд, чтобы немного потянуть уставшие мышцы, и почувствовал, что кто-то пристально его разглядывает. У Стайлза было тренированное методом проб и ошибок чутьё на такие вещи.

Поэтому он постарался незаметно оглядеться и наткнулся на Дерека в кардигане и очках, взгляд которого концентрировался где-то в районе его, Стайлза, пятой точки.

Это было неожиданно.

И приятно.

И подозрительно.

Но больше приятно.

Стайлз выпрямился, повернулся, изобразил лёгкое удивление и приветливо помахал Дереку. Дерек смутился, отпрянул и неловко махнул в ответ.

Но не подошёл.

Стайлз тоже решил не навязываться, продолжив делать упражнения. Он же столько времени убил на то, чтобы привести себя в форму, соответствующую его воображаемым высоким идеалам агентов ФБР, будет обидно её потерять.

И Стайлзу почти удалось убедить себя, что даже если бы он не был на задании, он поступил бы точно так же. 

Потому что он был ответственным агентом.

Что бы ни говорил по этому поводу Крис.

III

Естественно, горячая-блондинка-Кейт оказалась его профессором. Этого следовало ожидать, потому что закон Мерфи ни на ком не работал так эффективно, как на Стайлзе.

Поэтому он попытался затеряться среди других первокурсников на задних рядах, чтобы остаться незамеченным и больше не посещать лекции по этому предмету, малодушно понадеявшись, что раскроет дело до конца семестра.

— Что ты делаешь?

Стайлз посмотрел на вздёрнутые брови соседки по парте справа, вздохнул и сел более-менее прямо.

— Ты не поверишь, но, кажется, я случайно увёл у нашей профессорши парня, — тихо прошептал он.

Девчонка недоверчиво хмыкнула.

— Не заливай.

— Ну, точнее это парень использовал меня, чтобы отвязаться от неё, но она об этом не знает, — пояснил Стайлз. — А я просто выполнял задание своего будущего братства, потому что эти придурки не удосужились придумать ничего нового за последние пятьдесят лет. Серьёзно, я намерен тщательно заняться их традициями, как только пройду отбор.

— Думаешь, она теперь тебя ненавидит, и будет мстить? — девчонка, на удивление, умудрилась выловить самую важную информацию.

— В её взгляде я прочёл свой смертный приговор, что теперь усугубилось знанием о том, что она преподаёт право.

— И ты рассказываешь мне это потому что…

— Будешь свидетелем. Когда я исчезну, а через двадцать лет в стенах какого-нибудь кампуса найдут мой истлевший труп, вспомни о том, что я рассказал и сходи в полицию… Хотя нет, зачем ждать так долго. Я напишу предсмертную записку со ссылкой на тебя. Как, кстати, тебя зовут? 

— Эрика Рейес.

— Стайлз Стилински.

— Что? 

— Моё имя, — вздохнув, пояснил Стайлз.

За все предыдущие двадцать пять лет жизни у него не было столько проблем с именем, как в этом колледже.

Ну что за люди.

— Задние ряды, — повысила голос Кейт и смерила Стайлза долгим взглядом, предвещающим пытки с особой жестокостью. — Если вам не интересно то, о чём я рассказываю, сейчас самоё время покинуть лекцию.

— Простите, — пробормотала Эрика и как-то сразу сникла, сжавшись в напряжённый комок.

Стайлз ткнул её локтём в бок.

— Не переживай так сильно.

— Перестань со мной разговаривать, — почти не двигая губами прошептала она.

Стайлз открыл блокнот, накарябал там: «Не бойся её, я уже занимаю первую строчку в хит-параде студентов, которые никогда не сдадут этот предмет. И я не намерен уступать эту честь кому-то ещё!!» — и сунул Эрике под нос.

Она фыркнула, стараясь не смеяться.

Ну серьёзно, подростки.

Впечатлительность, эмоциональность и чрезмерное преувеличение собственных горестей.

Господи, как же Стайлз был от всего этого далёк.

Или нет.

Блин, может ему стоит пройти тест на психологический возраст?

Стайлз так задумался, что не заметил, как Кейт оказалась прямо рядом с ним.

— Вам нужно особое предложение, чтобы начать писать лекцию?

— Нет, — честно ответил Стайлз. — Я уже пишу.

— Невидимыми чернилами на невидимой бумаге? — И Стайлз почти посоветовал дамочке сцеживать яд дома и продавать на ибэй.

— Ну да, — он с готовностью кивнул. — В чертогах моего разума.

Половина его сокурсников поняли отсылку и подавились смешками.

— Как вас зовут? — Кейт и не думала скрывать своё раздражение.

Дерек зовёт меня малыш. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Стайлз Стилински.

— Что ж, мистер Стилински, я жду от вас особо выдающуюся работу к концу семестра. Только это вас спасёт.

— Понял, — Стайлз кивнул, Кейт спустилась к кафедре и продолжила лекцию, которую все стали старательно записывать.

Кроме Стайлза.

Ну, что поделать, если его прошлый преподаватель был намного круче.

IV

— Стилински, — Бойд коротко кивнул и сел за их с Эрикой столик в кафетерии.

— Привет, чувак! — Стайлз зачем-то взмахнул рукой. — Познакомься с Эрикой, она на моём курсе. Эрика, это Бойд, тайна имени которого ещё таинственнее, чем у меня.

Эрика нервно улыбнулась, Бойд посмотрел на неё и, к лёгкому шоку Стайлза, тоже улыбнулся. Серьёзно, улыбающийся Бойд потряс его больше, чем первое участие в освобождении заложников.

Поэтому Стайлз решил довериться интуиции и сказал, обращаясь к Бойду:

— Хотел спросить, может ли Эрика прийти на вечеринку.

— Эрика может ходить, куда захочет.

С одной стороны, это прозвучало грубовато, но у Стайлза сложилось полное впечатление, что Бойд пытался сделать девушке комплимент. 

Эрика отреагировала румянцем и неуверенным кивком.

Было в этой девчонке что-то такое… как будто она ждала, что сейчас кто-то закричит «Шутка!» и все вокруг засмеются. Стайлз предположил, что в школе социальный контакт у неё складывался не очень хорошо.

— Совершенно согласен, — кивнул он. — С такими ногами у тебя даже айди спрашивать не будут. 

— Так уж и не будут.

— Можем как-нибудь проверить, — пообещал Стайлз. — Только придётся брать с собой Бойда, чтобы он отпугивал претендентов на их обладание.

Эрика рассмеялась.

— Ты такое трепло, Стайлз. 

— Я совершенно искренен! Правда, Бойд? — Стайлз пихнул его локтём под рёбра, и Бойд кивнул.

А потом смерил его нехорошим взглядом.

— Вот видишь, — Стайлз предпочёл не обращать на это внимания. — Это колледж, детка. Тут всё не как в школе.

— В школе было дерьмово, — согласилась Эрика, как-то незаметно выпрямилась и посмотрела на Бойда немного иначе. — Ты в братстве?

— Да, — Бойд кивнул.

— Почему? Стайлз так не сумел внятно пояснить, зачем это ему нужно. Ну, если не считать цитирование наизусть сериала.

— Эй, — возмутился Стайлз. — Это прекрасная цитата, она выражает все мои чувства.

Эрика отмахнулась от него и продолжила:

— Короче, я хочу узнать мнение нормального человека.

— Сходи к Джексону, он тебе расскажет подробно, — всё равно влез Стайлз. — Чувак такую речь толкнул, я думал, что расплачусь.

— Лучше не ходи к Джексону, — хмыкнул Бойд. — У него очень ревнивая девушка. И я не знаю, как ответить, никого не цитируя. Три поколения моей семьи состояло в этом братстве, так что это традиция.

— Тебе там нравится или ты пошёл по пути наименьшего сопротивления и вступил только потому, что тебе сказали родители? 

И Стайлз был вынужден признать, что допрос у Эрики получался лучше, чем у него самого.

— Мне было похуй, но в целом там неплохо.

Или нет.

По крайней мере, результаты были примерно одинаковыми.

— И чем вы там занимаетесь? Ну, кроме придумывания тупых испытаний для первокурсников.

— Этим они тоже не занимаются, я же тебе рассказывал, — вздохнул Стайлз. — И, кстати, как там Джексон? Сегодня он был тих, почти не оскорблял меня, только буркнул что-то о моём внешнем виде и всё, я волнуюсь.

— Я не могу рассказать, — улыбнулся Бойд Эрике. — Давал клятву. И с Джексоном всё нормально, Дерек же его не убил.

— А мог? — Стайлз похолодел.

— Это же Дерек, — Бойд пожал плечами. 

И эта информация была так себе.

V

— Серьёзно, да?

И самое обидное, что Дерек вписывался в окружающую обстановку. Хотя, казалось бы, что мог забыть преподаватель на студенческой вечеринке?

Если, конечно, он не следил, чтобы никто не наделал глупостей.

Или не был настолько почётным членом своего братства, что те не могли не пригласить его.

Или, ну не знаю, к примеру, не продавал наркоту.

— Привет, Стайлз, — Дерек обернулся и кивнул ему. — Как первый день?

— Я герой среди первокурсников после вчерашнего. Другие салаги не прошли свои испытания с таким ошеломительным успехом, Финсток вообще, кажется, собирается обвинить Гринберга в сексуальных домогательствах, но Дэнни сказал, что со всем разберётся… — Стайлз перевёл дыхание. — Но мне интереснее, что ты тут делаешь? У тебя что нет друзей своего возраста?

Дерек хмыкнул и отобрал у него бутылку пива.

— Меня пригласили, мои друзья здесь не работают, а с коллегами пить я опасаюсь.

— Боишься, что Кейт накапает тебе снотворного и изнасилует?

— Боюсь, что Бобби сделает из меня алкоголика. Он даже из пьянки способен устроить соревнование. И Стайлз… накапает снотворного и изнасилует? 

Стайлз надулся, потому что Дерек смотрел на него с каким-то своеобразным выражением лица.

Как на ребёнка, чьи познания о реальной жизни находятся на уровне его колена. Это было немного обидно, потому что на самом деле они были повыше.

— У меня сегодня была пара с ней, так что у меня есть все основания, чтобы её опасаться.

— Я знаю, — кивнул Дерек и неожиданно рассмеялся.

— Что? — Стайлз на автомате посмотрел вниз, чтобы удостовериться, что его так рассмешила не его расстёгнутая ширинка или что-нибудь подобное.

— После этой пары Кейт нашла меня и посоветовала получше воспитывать своего малолетнего бойфрэнда. Что ты ей такого сделал?

— Не писал её лекцию? Разговаривал с девушкой симпатичнее, чем она? Завуалированно признался, что являюсь фанатом Шерлока Холмса? Чувак, не знаю, что из этого могло вывести её из себя. Я ведь даже не старался.

— Почему-то я тебе верю, — Дерек кивнул и стал серьёзнее. — Она может испортить тебе оценки, так что лучше веди себя хорошо.

— Можешь дать определение понятию «хорошо»? — Стайлз привычно свернул на хорошо проторённую за годы учёбы в школе колею. 

Но Дерек, ничего не подозревающий о традициях семьи Стилински, на провокацию не поддался.

— Ты уже не в школе, Стайлз. Думай о будущем и не создавай себе ненужные проблемы.

— Боже мой, да ты и правда принял её совет близко к сердцу, — Стайлз хмыкнул и похлопал Дерека по плечу. — Не переживай. Я уже решил, кем буду, когда вырасту, и никто меня не остановит.

— И кем же? — Дерек улыбнулся.

Стайлз мысленно отвесил себе пинка.

— Журналистом. Ну знаешь, свобода слова, поиск истины, обличение зла и всё такое.

— Это объясняет твои фантазии.

— Вообще-то я был серьёзен. Ты вот вообще знаешь статистику? 

Дерек поднял ладонь, останавливая готовый прорваться поток информации.

— Я обещаю, что буду осторожен с Кейт, — пообещал он. 

— Другое дело, — Стайлз поджал губы.

— А теперь тебе пора домой.

— С хрена ли? — удивился Стайлз.

— Судя по активности Джексона, кто-то скоро окажется без штанов. Если не хочешь провести ночь у памятника, советую уйти. Джексона же ты тоже уже успел вывести из себя?

— Это было ещё легче, чем с Кейт. Но намёк я понял, спасибо, чувак. Сейчас захвачу ещё пива и…

— Иди, — Дерек положил тёплую ладонь ему на шею и развернул в сторону выхода.

И Стайлз пошёл.

И блядь.

Он чувствовал эту ладонь на своей шее всю дорогу до комнаты.

VI

— Привет, пап, — в этот раз Стайлз решил не искушать судьбу и позвонить строго в назначенное время. 

— Как у тебя дела… сынок? 

И если бы Стайлз правда был его сыном, в этот самый момент он бы точно осознал, что не был желанным ребёнком.

— У меня всё хорошо. Подружился с ребятами, особенно с Джексоном Уитмором. Преподы тоже ничего. Дерек Хейл даже спас меня от позора. Небольшие проблемы с Кейт Арджент, я не понравился ей с первого взгляда, но это достаточно типичная ситуация в моём случае.

— Да уж, — Крис хмыкнул. — Я понял, Стайлз, Хизер вышлет тебе информацию.

— Ага, я буду вести себя хорошо… Ну ладно, пап, уверен, что у тебя дела.

— Не забудь позвонить завтра, Стайлз.

— Будет сделано.

Стайлз нажал сброс, кинул телефон в район кровати и в очередной раз потёр ладонью шею.

—Смотрю, твой старик фанат тотального контроля, — прокомментировал Айзек.

— В первый раз покинул отчий дом, его это нервирует, — Стайлз зевнул. — Повезло ещё, что он не решил переехать вместе со мной.

— Ещё не передумал входить в братство?

— Нет, чувак, мне они понравились, вечеринка была крутой, так что я твёрд и незыблем в своих желаниях как никогда.

Айзек кинул на него скептический взгляд поверх книги и явно решил, что на этом их светскую беседу можно было и закончить.

— Пойду прогуляюсь до кофейного автомата. Тебе что-нибудь взять?

Айзек не ответил, но книга в его руках выглядела так красноречиво, что Стайлз понял — в данном случае молчание вовсе не знак согласия. 

Честное слово, если кто-нибудь в ближайшее время не скажет этому парню, что так вести себя неприлично, после колледжа у него будут большие проблемы.

Стайлз вышел из комнаты, прошёл по коридоры, пытаясь уловить звуки из-за других дверей (с акустикой в общежитие всё было в порядке, так что даже пытаться особо не приходилось), услышал два небольших скандала, один поединок на приставке и даже, к его искреннему удивлению, одну лекцию о чёрных дырах. Ничем неприличным или незаконным первокурсники не занимались, давая Стайлзу надежду на будущее поколение.

Или наоборот. 

Стайлз смутно помнил, что в его первой общаге не было так скучно.

Он дошёл до кофейного автомата, а потом решил, что перекусить тоже не помешает и переместился сначала к автомату с едой. Тот, как всегда, почувствовал, с кем имеет дело, и сделал вид, что сломался. Стайлз потряс его, а потом немного сильнее и…

В общем, комендантша орала, что это вандализм и что ещё один такой фокус, и он вылетит из общежития быстрее, чем успеет сказать в своё оправдание хоть что-то.

Зато теперь Стайлз точно знал, кто из первокурсников первым сделал что-то незаконное.

И этот человек в представлении не нуждался.

VII

Стайлз вернулся в комнату, когда Айзек видел уже десятый сон, и решил, что сейчас самое время проверить жучок, который он оставил в гостиной братства в начале вечеринки.

Он достал лэптоп, надел наушники и открыл приложение, настроенное на частоту передачи с жучка, которое работало с помощью магии, не иначе. Ну, по крайней мере, принцип его действия доктор Дитон объяснить отказался, сообщив лишь то, что программа сама выберет нужные куски записи по введённым в параметры ключевым словам.

Стайлз щёлкнул на иконку и…

— Дерек, ты ёбнулся? — голос Джексона был таким ласковым, что на месте Дерека ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось. — Ты хочешь Стилински? Так просто трахни его, а не тащи в стаю.

Стайлз замер. 

Ему стало противно. Он редко жалел, что оказывался прав, но сегодня был как раз такой случай.

 _Стая_.

Вполне себе поэтичное название преступной группировки.

— Я всего лишь сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты за ним присмотрел, — устало отозвался Дерек.

— И я всего лишь понял скрытый намёк, — буркнул Джексон. — И как ты себе это представляешь? Я, преисполненный искренней привязанностью, предлагаю этому мелкому придурку переехать в мою комнату, а потом помогаю с домашкой?

— Успеваемость членов братства будет твоей ответственностью, — всё также сдержанно напомнил Дерек, — если в следующем году ты всё-таки станешь президентом.

— Так это будет в следующем году. И при условии, что Дюк не решит задержаться ещё на годик. У него, если ты не заметил, плохо с делегированием полномочий.

— Джексон, не заговаривай мне зубы.

А вот теперь раздражённым казался Дерек. Стайлз пожалел, что не может увидеть этот разговор своими глазами, потому что раздражённым он Дерека ещё не видел и ему очень…

Нет.

— Хорошо, босс, — ядовито согласился Джексон. — Завтра я выгуляю Стилински, послезавтра им займётся Бойд, а потом мы и вовсе составим график дежурств. Нам стоит привлечь Кору или справимся только своими силами?

— Ну вот, ты же можешь, когда хочешь, — хмыкнул Дерек.

— Я проклинаю тот день, когда связался с тобой, — с чувством произнёс Джексон.

— Ты тоже не подарок, — ответил любезностью Дерек.

Джексон демонстративно тяжело вздохнул.

— Кроме Стилински кого-нибудь присмотрел?

— Да, пара человек показались мне достаточно перспективными.

— Кто? — продолжил допытываться Джексон.

— Девчонка, которую привёл на вечеринку Бойд, и один парень с моего курса, Айзек Лэйхи.

— Потрясающий набор. Давай лучше Лиама. Спортсмен, первоклассный игрок, его приёмный отец был в братстве и прекрасно знаком с его традициями. Он идеальный кандидат, а не то, что эти твои… у меня даже слова подходящего нет.

— В таком случае тебе стоит больше заниматься.

— Дерек, — в голосе Джексона прорвалось какое-то странное рычание.

— Я подумаю насчёт Лиама, хоть он и напоминает твоего потерянного младшего брата. А ты присматривай за Стайлзом. 

— Я же уже сказал, что присмотрю.

— Хорошо. 

Стайлз снял наушники и отложил лэптоп.

Он уже услышал достаточно.

Теперь осталось дождаться, когда ему решатся сделать это предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться.

А потом упрятать стаю за решётку.


End file.
